


A little more...

by ShadowPanda



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPanda/pseuds/ShadowPanda
Summary: They both wanted more, but were afraid the other would stop.. whatever this was.Basically: Dan and Arin have some fun on the couch that lead to confessions.





	A little more...

"Fuck baby.. that feel so good.." Arin moaned, leaning his head on the couch behind him, his pants and boxers around his ankles, and his co-host in between his legs. He spread his fingers in Dan's hair, giving a light tug, making the other man melt causing him to moan and send vibrations threw Arin's cock that he was sucking.  
  
They had been doing this for a while now, exchanging hand jobs and blow jobs every now and then, often on the grump couch. They hadn't gone any further than that because they weren't sure what they were yet. They could be friends with benefits, but both parties wanted more, even though they weren't willing to admit it. Thinking that the other will break it off immedietly if anything more was suggested.  
  
So here they sit, at least here Arin sits, with Dan on his knees in front of him. He looked up at him with lust filled eyes and pushed down on Arin's cock, taking the whole thing and bumping his nose against Arin's pelvis. Arin had to look away to keep himself from cumming too soon. 'fuck, he's so pretty like this' Arin thought to himself, leaning his head on the couch again, letting the moment sink inn.  
  
Dan had to let go for a moment to breath, simply jerking Arin for a few seconds to keep himself from gagging too hard. He loved the thought that he was doing this to Arin, making him feel this way. He wanted to do more, so he want lower and gently licked Arin's balls as an experament. A surprised gasp, followed by a long drawn out moan confirmed he was doing well. He continued to lap at his balls, gently taking one inn his mouth when he was brave enough.  
  
"Ahh! Fuck, Dan.! You're so good.. such a good boy.."  
  
Dan keened on the praise, he was always a sucker for compliments, quite literally in this circumstance. He loved praising when it came to the bedroom. He started stroking Arin's inner thigh, trying to drive him closer to orgasm, knowing he most likely won't get anything before his host was satisfied.  
  
He was taken aback when Arin tugged him off by pulling his hair back roughly, making him groan with pleasure. Arin motioned him to stand up, he followed the command, confused but excited. This was new. Arin was quick to work off his pants and boxers and pulled him into his lap.  
  
"A-Arin..?" Dan asked cautiously. Arin wrapped his hands around Dan's dick, slowly stroking making Dan relax a bit more. A few seconds later, Arin pulled out a bottle of water based lube from under the couch pillow and spread some on his fingers. Dan flushed realizing what was happening. Arin reached under Dan, gently rubbing his groin, slowly guiding it towards his hole. Dan's breath quickened, unsure of what to do.  
  
"May i..?" Arin asked, gently rubbing at Dan's hole. Dan was breathless and could only nod. 'God, it's finally happening', Dan thought. Arin gently kissed his collarbone, slowly sliding a finger inside, making Dan gasp and whine. He pushed down on Arin's finger, trying to make it go deeper. To no surprise, Arin slipped in a second finger easily. "Keeping yourself busy with some toys?" Arin purred, to which Dan just nodded, his face turning even redder. "So adorable like this. I hope you were thinking of me during those moments, hmm?", Dan could only nod again, hoping it would make Arin go faster.  
  
"A-Arin, please..! I need more!" Dan pleaded, pressing against three fingers now. Arin pulled his fingers back, using the lube to coat his dick and guiding it to Dan's now open hole. He tried easing himself in, but Dan had other plans. Quickly slamming down on Arin's lap, taking his whole cock on the way made Dan scream with pleasure. "Easy there, I know you're.. desperate.. but.. fuck!" Arin threw his head back. Dan being too tight for him to concentrate on forming sentences.  
  
Dan started bouncing on Arin, loving how amazing it felt compared to the toys he's been using lately. He grabbed Arin's hands, intertwining their fingers and clenched to ground himself. The room soon filled with grunts and groans, accompanied by the slapping of skin and Dan's whimpers and whines. Arin started thrusting up to meet Dan, shifting the position just slightly. He had Dan screaming when he hit a certain point.  
  
"Right there! Arin! A-Ahh! Fuck yeah, god you feel so big..!" Dan panted out, working both men towards orgasm quickly. Arin groaned at the phraising, grabbing Dan's cock and stroking it. He wasn't going to last long, but at least he could take Dan with him. He was so close.. so very close..  
  
Without thinking, Arin bit Dan in the neck, trying to keep from cuming before Dan, but it only pushed the other man off the edge. Making him moan loudly before cuming all over both men. Hearing Dan practically sing for him was Arin's undoing. He came inside Dan, groaning and biting harder, making Dan whimper and shiver. When he let go, both men collapsed against the back of the couch, simply holding each other.  
  
After a while, Dan sat up straight and kissed Arin's cheek, smiling to himself. Arin's hand came up to cups Dan's cheek, rubbing it slightly and smiling at the man. Looking into his eyes and admiring his beauty. "I love you.." slipped out from somewhere within him, and he suddenly tensed up. 'Why did I say that out loud?!' he mentally kicked himself. Dan looked back at him with shock all over his face. Great, he'd ruined it, whatever this was, it'll probably end soon because of his slip.  
  
"I thought you'd never say it" Dan said smoothly, face shifting into one with pure happiness. He wrapped his arms around Arin's neck and pulled him into a hug. "I love you too.. i always have.." he let the sentence fall from his lips slowly. Letting go of held back emotions, fearing it'd ruin the friendship. Arin hugged him back tightly. He could get use to this..


End file.
